Total Fear Request Live
by Demon Child Tomi
Summary: Legato BlueSummers is the director of a new show called Total Fear Request Live. A bunch of people are sent to air on his show including the famous Vash the Stampede what does Legato have in store for these people? Read to find out....


*-I don't own any of the characters in Trigun or anything, I am just going to use them in this fan ficcy along with a few anime based created characters like Saki, Tomi, and Kari. Oh and I might throw in some weird twists and stuff like that but none of the characters belong to me what-so-ever, cool people who created them..have all the control over them...... well enough of that and onto the fan ficcy already!-*  
  
The gang in Tokyo 2002  
  
"Ladies and gentle men, welcome Total Fear Request Live. Today we have an exciting show for you all. Rumor has it that Vash the legendary Stampede dude, is going to be joining us along with some of his friends. Also we have three extremely beautiful young woman who are here.... but first let's meet them!" the cam rolls on it's track to the side awaiting the arrival of the first person. "Um... and you can come out now," waits, "I said you can come out now!" A small voice is heard muttering something to Legato BlueSummers the director. "What was that? Oh you want me to say your name first, alright. Without wasting any more your time I am glad to introduce you people to..." he quints trying to read the small name written on the paper. "Saki No Last Name? What kind of name is that?"  
  
With that Saki runs over to Legato who is standing near a pool, pacing back and forth the camera staying locked on him. "Hiya people watching at home, my name as you should know is Saki No Last Name, pleased to meet you even though I can't see you!" she bows after saying that last line then looks at Legato.  
  
"Well moving on. The next young lady to come out is a girl that goes by the name Ms. Kari Happy Butt?! What the heck kind of name is that?"   
  
Kari stands behind the curtains looking out at Saki and Legato, "Is that my cue? 'Cuz that ain't my name!" A silent Tomi, up til then, shoves Kari out in front of everyone snickering.  
  
"Good luck Kari, your gonna need it!" a faint smirk hanging in the corner of her mouth.  
  
"What is this? Where am I?" states Kari looking around as she walks towards Saki.   
  
"You mean, you don't know why you are here?" Legato looks at Kari, a blank expression on his face.   
  
"Oh! I know! I know! Ask me! ASK MEEEE!" Saki yelled jumping into the air, an arm raised.   
  
"CUT!" shouted Legato, "This is not some kind of day care for little kids, No Name, grow up!"  
  
"Sir!" replies the camera man, who's name is Wil, "we can't stop rolling, this is live coverage."  
  
"Saki no like mister director..."   
  
Legato glares at Saki hearing what she just muttered, "Oh isn't that too bad? Wil can't you put us on standby or something?"   
  
"No Sir! And we only have about another hour and twenty minutes to film!"  
  
"Alright, moving on then. The next young lady to come out is Tomi Kan-uh-zoki?"   
  
"What the hell did you just call me Blue?" A mad looking Tomi stomps over to the gang, fists clenched. "My name is Tomi but I think you are mixing me up with another Hitomi gal from Escaflowne." she uttered glaring over at Legato.  
  
"Zoki..... Zaki... what's the difference? They are spelled pretty much the same. Anyways are you fine young ladies... Saki No Last Name, Ms. Kari Happy Butt or something messed like that and Tomi Zoki are you ready to face your ultimate fears?" he questions, raises a piece of paper that has his lines on it into the moonlight trying to make out what they say.  
  
"My name isn't Ms. Kari Happy Butt!" Kari scowls inching towards him.   
  
"It's not but I changed his script so you would be known as that!" Tomi tries to hide a snicker as the raving Kari swings around glaring at her.   
  
"So it was you then?" she forms a fist looking down at it.   
  
The sound of footprints hitting the pavement echo, it gets louder as the person approaches the group, "Now people..." speaks a small calm voice, the person stepping into view. The guy stands at about six feet tall, blond hair, and sea green colored eyes. He wears a ragged red trench coat that reaches the pavement. Kari leaps onto Tomi pinning her to the ground, failing to notice the guy whom has just approached them. "Remember ladies, fighting is not the answer." he smiles, eyes closed looking down at the two.   
  
"Well if he doesn't choose the best time you show up. If it isn't in person, Vash the Stampede give him a warm welcome." Claps softly while crickets start to chirp.   
  
Tomi shoves Kari off and stares at Vash, "Hello mister Vash. I'm Tomi-"  
  
"Crackerass..." mutter Legato in a deep tone of voice.   
  
"Tomi Crackerass? Nice to meet you," he lends a hand out to shake.   
  
Jumping to her feet she glares at Vash, "What did you just say?" her eyebrows twitch, pulling a fist in front of her face.   
  
"I said your name?"   
  
"That is not my name!"   
  
"Yes it is, he even said so!" he points a finger at Legato, Legato in a fit of laughter.   
  
Her eyes scan the area stopping dead in their tracks when they spot Legato, "So it was you..." she muttered in a low freaky kind of tone, "well you will have to learn from your mistake, won't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Saki think you do so you go boom!" with that Saki tackles Blue into the pool water snickering. "Tomi no get revenge, Saki do!"   
  
Bubbles form on the surface of the pool as the director surfaces, "Okay, enough pissing the director off! Your first task will take place on the beach North East of here at twelve hundred hours if you choose to accept it or not!"   
  
Kari raises to her feet as Vash scoots right along side of Tomi without her noticing, placing a hand around her shoulders. Saki sits on the pool's ledge something seeming to bug her, a lot.   
  
"Twelve hundred hours?" she repeats over and over counting on her fingers, her eyes widen. "I GOT IT! There is no such thing as twelve hundred hours!"   
  
All four Vash, Tomi, Kari, and Legato glance at Saki thinking of how damn stupid she can possibly be.   
  
"Marine time... so that's twelve o'clock... baka!" with that Legato hops onto the pavement, soaked and wet. "Til tomorrow..."   
  
Well what did you think of the first chapter? Pretty weird right? Well if enough people seem to care about this ficcy I will continue on with the other chapters but if not I will continue on with my other ficcys that I have to finish yet.. 


End file.
